A Sound of Thunder
by chaoticAgent
Summary: Thor gets back from a visit to Asgard and finds quite the surprise in his room. Loki seems almost as surprised as he is. Preslash/brotherly love.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Avengers.**

**Meh. Just some fluffy, probably OOC hurt/comfort shit that spewed out of me a week ago. Cheers~**

* * *

Thor had just recently returned from one of his routine visits to Asgard and was now finally back in Midgard. While everyone else had been tear filled by his departure as usual, he could not help but secretly be relieved to get away. This was strange, because normally he loved to be home with his friends and family, but... there had been this inexplicable feeling in his gut. That he was needed here.

Sighing as he entered his room, he still didn't understand exactly what this feeling was. That is, until he was taken off guard by the sight of his brother perched on his bed. He practically stumbled back into the doorframe, eyes widened slightly with shock. After all, Loki never came to him for any reason. He was avoided like the plague, unless they had to fight during one of Loki's attempts to take over Midgard.

Loki stood abruptly, stiffly, and they stared at each other in silence.

Thor swallowed, unsure of what to say or do. One false word, one false move, and he knew that Loki would vanish. Not only that, but he was stricken by the look on Loki's face. There was no arrogant smirk or resentful sneer, there was merely distress and the look of a deer caught in headlights. Like Loki knew that he shouldn't be there, but he was paralyzed by his brother's gaze.

Thor had no idea how long Loki had waited for him, but he had the distinct feeling that it had been more than a few hours. He realized what the feeling in his gut had been. He might not understand Loki fully, but he'd always been the one to understand Loki best. He had that brotherly instinct that told him when something was bothering Loki. Now, he felt a twinge of guilt because of the hope that bloomed in his chest.

He could not stand to see Loki in pain, but it was worse when Loki was in pain and was too stubborn to come to him in search of solace.

Loki parted his lips. "I-" Immediately, he clamped his mouth shut at the sound of his voice breaking. No, he had his pride. He had already risked his dignity by coming here, he would not cast it aside by sniveling. He tore his eyes away from Thor's, feeling too vulnerable meeting Thor's relentless stare, as if he would drown in that blue gaze. But he could feel Thor continue to look at him and it was horribly disconcerting.

Finally, as Thor had just mustered up the nerve to speak, it seemed that Loki had lost his completely. Wordlessly, he whirled around to leave. Before he could conjure his teleportation spell, however, Thor suddenly lunged forward to stop him. "Wait, brother!" Loki flinched as Thor grasped his shoulders, instantly struggling against the thunder god's hold. Thor patiently refused to release him, watching impassively as Loki beat at his chest. Eventually Loki went limp, but the sorcerer glared at Thor all the same.

"What?" he spat, looking much like a cornered animal. Vicious... and scared.

"What did you come here for?" Thor asked, sternly. Loki scoffed, scowling at him and pushing as far away from his brother as he could manage what with Thor's grip on him.

"It was a mistake," he replied simply, injecting as much ice and venom into his tone as possible. But deep in his green eyes, that helplessness lingered and Thor had long ago learned that Loki's expressive gaze always contained the truth behind his lies.

"Please, brother..." Thor's voice was a pleading whisper, desperation and concern creasing his brows. Loki paused at that, looking conflicted. He took advantage of that moment of weakness, for the good of his brother - perhaps subconsciously for the selfishness of his own desires - and pulled Loki into an embrace. Loki froze, clearly not having been expecting that. Briefly, he squirmed in discomfort and uncertainty, as if not knowing how to respond or if he should again attempt an escape.

But then, gradually, he faltered in his resistance. Then he hesitated and at last, he was still. For a moment, it was just the feeling of their heart beats against each other's chests. It brought the swirling emotions in Thor's stomach welling up, feeling that beat of the heart that he'd been trying so hard to get through to for such a long time. He found his arms protectively tightening around Loki's slighter frame and that's when it dawned on him.

Loki had hidden his face in Thor's shoulder and although the blond could neither see nor feel it, he knew that Loki was weeping. Abruptly, Loki's hands shot up to cling at the cloth of Thor's shirt. "Brother... what do I do?" The voice was so small and lost and too much like when they'd been children and Loki had sought him for advice. The memories of a happy, innocent (although mischievous) Loki flooded his mind and he could not bear it. For once, he shared Loki's anguish and frustration with the universe.

And yet, simultaneously, joyous relief sprung to his eyes in the form of a salty dampness. Because this was his Loki, the Loki who confided in him. The Loki who trusted Thor with his tears. The Loki who not only knew that Thor would listen to his cries of fury and sadness, but wanted Thor to. The Loki who allowed Thor to touch him, to hug him. He knew not what had caused Loki's restraint to snap, but it mattered not.

Because this was the Loki who accepted his care and affection.

He knew that bitterness, betrayal, jealousy and hurt remained in Loki's heart and that it would take time for these animosities to fade completely. However, he would do anything that it would take to heal Loki's wounds. To banish the thoughts of inequality and shame that haunted Loki. He was not sure yet what exactly was going to happen...

"What you do, brother," he lovingly stroked Loki's hair and planted a comforting kiss to the back of the trickster god's head, "is stay with me."

...but he was not going to let go.

Barely, he felt Loki nod and a faint smile of fondness graced his lips as they fell into a peaceful quiet. His brother had come home and, if he had any say in it, Loki would never leave him again.

TLTLTLTLTL

In the distance, several members of the Avengers lifted their heads as the sound of thunder interrupted the bright and sunny day. Suddenly, a violent storm was breaking out off schedule. Each of them frowned, recognizing the downpour as a sign that something was amiss and worrying about the state of their friend.


End file.
